1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vehicle accessories, and more particularly to rear view mirror wipers.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,940,822; 3,968,537; 4,037,286; 4,339,169; 4,653,136; and 4,870,173, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse wipers for rear view mirrors.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical automatic rear view mirror wiper.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved rear view mirror wiper that is automatically actuated, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.